everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Dome of Light (Halo Wars)
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_vYCugfijI {Big Dog Walking}] An exterior view of the Spirit of Fire. Cutter starts talking, in the middle of a discussion already. *'Captain Cutter': "So...it's an energy shield that they can deploy on the planet." *'Anders': "Yes, Captain. We can't see through it, but the Covenant are up to something." *'Captain Cutter': "Agreed, we need to find out what that is, can we use the ships cannons and take it out directly?" *'Anders': "We may destroy whatever's under there. Covenant shield technology is susceptible to superheated plasma. Aren't we field testing some plasma-based Rhinos?" *'Serina': "Pillar of Autumn inventory shows they have some prototypes." *'Anders': "It might take some time to get the right power settings. I'll need to be on the ground to do that." *'Captain Cutter': "Professor, Sergeant Forge, let's get that shield down!" *'Forge': "Ugh, babysitting again?" Anders gives Forge a quick smile. {Gameplay} *'Forge': "Well, this little field trip is a bust! Anders, is there anything out here except for that big alien dome thing?" *'Anders': "Scans seem clear, shall we see what's inside?" A Rhino approaches firing position and opens fire, hitting the dome shield. Covenant air units begin to appear and attack the Rhino. *'Forge': "Looks like we only shook the beehive, we got multiple bogeys inbound." The Banshees destroy the Rhino on screen. *'Forge': "Any more bright ideas, Anders?" *'Anders': "Data from the shelling proved we're on the right track, but we'll need to simultaneously launch from multiple Rhinos." *'Pillar of Autumn': "Harvest Surface Command, Pillar of Autumn. Request for plasma Rhino is approved. Rhino is inbound." *'Anders': "The Rhino has arrived, get it to Position One." The Rhino gets to its position. *'Anders': "I'll take control of that Rhino to calibrate the shots." *'Forge': "Rhinos are expensive, I've called for some ODSTs to protect this one." *'Anders': "I've marked Second Position, request another Rhino and get it to that site." The mark appears on map *'Forge': "Ooh, perfect! There's a stinkin' Covenant outpost right where you marked! We'd better take that out first." Response to Rhino request *'Pillar of Autumn': "Rhino LRA plasma augment, on its way." *'Forge': "We should take out those Covenant buildings that are reinforcing their position." *'Forge': "The area's secure, get a Rhino in place!" *'Anders': "Rhinos are in position and ready to fire, firing Rhinos in 3, 2, 1..." *'Forge': "Not much effect, but it looks like we're makin' some progress." *'Anders': "I've marked the third position." Response to Rhino request *'Pillar of Autumn': "Request for plasma Rhino received, it's en route." *'Forge': "We're gonna need a transport to get the Rhino to that position." Response to Rhino request *'Pillar of Autumn': "We'll have that Rhino on the ground in no time." With the combined fire from all three plasma Rhinos the shield begins to falter, when multiple Locust show up *'Forge': "Holy hell, they have Locusts!" *'Anders': "Hmm, my calculations show that two more Rhinos will be necessary to open up a hole big enough, the final two positions have been marked." *'Forge': "The Covenant must have figured out what we're doing, we're going to need a larger force to take those locations." Rhino gets to position. *'Anders': "Only one more Rhino to get into position." *'Anders': "Cross your fingers! Firing all Rhinos in 3, 2, 1..." A section of the dome shield falters and opens up *'Anders': "The dome power supply is overloaded, we got it!" Gameplay changes to MAC crossairs *'Serina': "MAC is coming online, single turret available." *'Forge': "Alright, the dome generators and the air defenses are the main targets. Light 'em up!" MAC opens up. After a few rounds, Serina takes charge. *'Serina': "MAC fully online, all rounds loaded, I'll take out the remaining structures." *'Forge': "Nice work. Let's get down there and see what the Covenant found so damn interesting." Level ends.